parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
David Alvinson
Description You can download all of the albums I have here: https://www.dropbox.com/sh/lgcr23w6424vwz2/AACNT72Y4W-OuCAsBKSTjzjGa?dl=0 Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqGVKD718SA 1:08 The Chipmunks-Running All Night 871 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUhmcv6RO-w 1:06 The Chipmunks & Chipettes-Chipmunk In Charge 934 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYK2CEU8Nv8 1:04 The Chipmunks & Brittany-All For You 562 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nz3tKYCWbYk 1:10 The Chipmunks-Awesometown 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzkWj4TzhPo 1:00 The Chipettes-Munk of Steel 670 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_77YMRiS_sc 1:03 The Chipmunks-Gonna Get You 720 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZREp1Cg_l7Q 1:07 The Chipmunks and Chipettes - Chipmunk In Charge (With Lyrics) 9.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhdAUryrCMI 1:04 The Chipmunks and Chipettes - With My Eyes Closed (With Lyrics) 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5jusIJdOTU 1:03 The Chipmunks - Gonna Get You (With Lyrics) 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xVsY0qQ8Wg 1:10 The Chipmunks - Awesometown (With Lyrics) 23K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAVQCXOR-aE 1:38 The Chipettes - Material Girl (With Lyrics) 3.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kDGl0sLCQ8 1:35 The Chipmunks - Footloose (With Lyrics) 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cc-J3EFskD0 9:13 History of Ash's Pokemon Party 208K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7zndCc6kk4 2:54 The Chipmunks-Here Comes Santa Claus (Right Down Santa Claus Lane) 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skVuGHhLzNA 1:38 The Chipmunks-Silent Night 5.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uN1iFrwxc0I 2:29 The Chipmunks-Sleigh Ride 11K views2 years ago The Chipmunks-Deck the Halls/We Wish You A Merry Christmas 17K views2 years ago The Chipmunks-The Chipmunk Song (False Start) 4.3K views2 years ago The Chipmunks-The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) 15K views2 years ago The Chipmunks-The Spirit of Christmas 5.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQ4Cwn0sMFI 4:34 The Chipmunks-Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas 8.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4nB0ozwv5k 2:09 The Chipmunks-Crashcup's Christmas 3.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vjqHEaybn8 4:15 The Chipmunks-It's Begining To Look A Lot Like Christmas 17K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-5gMbDERDQ 2:30 The Chipmunks-Chipmunk Jingle Bells 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWJ3z5yxtyM 0:32 The Chipmunks-Prelude: Down By the Old Mill Stream 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOzXd5iyU-U 3:02 The Chipmunks-Bette Davis Eyes 4.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgkZt9Kw96g 3:12 The Chipmunks-Jessie's Girl 8.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ArxDy4OxRw 3:32 The Chipmunks-Take A Chance On Me 4.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZzGiWu-DBE 2:46 The Chipmunks-Hit Me With Your Best Shot 3.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32szfPhbvE0 3:29 The Chipmunks-Leader of the Pack 4.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=065WS4JaNvc 3:16 The Chipmunks-Queen of Hearts 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9cRKfKJgwA 2:46 The Chipmunks-Whip It 3.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYE08j39Tq0 2:54 The Chipmunks-Hold On Tight 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w11rF87aedk 3:21 The Chipmunks-Heartbreaker 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPN8RG0s9R4 3:33 The Chipmunks-Losing You (I Really Wanna Lose You) 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UejHavIGw50 0:28 The Chipmunks-Epilogue: Down By the Old Mill Stream 949 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iF1aD47BPS4 6:52 Chibi's Christmas Video 260 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_mrqUu8_BY 3:41 The Chipmunks-Let's Go 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQT8tM1JHFI 3:18 The Chipmunks-Good Girls Don't 5.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcsrwLhDCEc 2:31 The Chipmunks-How Do I Make You 4.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3B2dA4NkWPQ 3:18 The Chipmunks-Refugee 4.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lduOfpFlQc 2:57 The Chipmunks-Frustrated 3.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnsGbkF6fUM 3:16 The Chipmunks-Call Me 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLKMtUQkTE8 4:12 The Chipmunks-You May Be Right 7.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-5OA5Jyge4 2:48 The Chipmunks-Crazy Little Thing Called Love 6.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OpjNavBgrc 4:07 The Chipmunks-My Sharona 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCxSYnwJjsI 4:06 The Chipmunks Ft Charlie Danials-The Devil Went Down To Georgia 3.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hk7yi0udnAQ 3:17 The Chipmunks-Mama's Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Cowboys (Chipmunks) 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yL9bolWjt00 3:23 The Chipmunks-The Gambler 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eD7MfKHhVOs 3:16 The Chipmunks Ft Jerry Reed-Lunchbox 4.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPTbRQFkTVI 3:13 The Chipmunks-Boot Scootin' Boogie 22K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCIm71ETO8s 3:45 The Chipmunks-I Love A Rainy Night 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1zN8xeVkK0 4:02 The Chipmunks-Coward of the County 7.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GQqjSIO3Cs 1:47 The Chipmunks-Thank God I'm A Country Boy 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkSa17TqljM 2:38 The Chipmunks-On the Road Again 16K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkYu0o16Vns 4:52 The Chipmunks Ft Larry Buttler-(Hey Won't You Play) Another Somebody Done Somebody Wrong Song 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYgVkgLL12c 1:01 The Chipmunks-We're the Chipmunks 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMOseqzttec 3:10 The Chipmunks-Uptown Girl 34K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARziRa0ui1M 1:55 The Chipmunks-Surfin' USA 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXu9mi7iNvM 2:29 The Chipettes-I Give Up On You 8.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrULk-HUhO0 2:30 The Chipmunks-There's No Rock N Roll On Mars 6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgI7Xc8DjQM 2:21 The Chipmunks-Witch Doctor 28K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CclxlDpoaU 3:21 The Chipmunks-Beat It 23K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kgTutgxcaA 2:29 The Chipmunks-The C-Team 7.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNYI_dcl-nE 2:15 The Chipmunks-It's A Jungle Out There 4.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SA2ka8mUKbQ 2:22 The Chipettes-It's My Party 31K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlsp4BOsgME 2:58 The Chipmunks-Pump, Pump, Pump 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IrChEhHeSE 3:15 The Chipettes-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun 35K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfjE7zsYjFY 2:33 The Chipmunks-Captain Chipmunk 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PuASUeS15A 2:30 The Chipmunks - There's No Rock N Roll On Mars (With Lyrics) 786 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BM3OfWgTk8c 3:36 The Chipmunks-Purple People Eater 16K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ha2oN0-k8X4 3:44 The Chipmunks-Men In Black 9.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJV8lGBDC_E 3:22 Alvin and Brittany-X Files Theme 4.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NFHDMR5JWY 3:36 The Chipmunks-Rocket Man 5.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uo0aQr_JwRw 3:34 The Chipettes-Venus 6.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0KMw-H65-4 3:39 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-The Time Warp 9.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qynxQY0cmvk 1:14 The Chipmunks-Be A Boss 639 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9YNUnwL4sQ 1:04 The Chipmunks-My Luck 979 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Du1nvkNxvlk 1:10 The Chipmunks-Vacationing 603 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UssGY3sdTOo 1:03 The Chipmunks-Born a Lion 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57l2WLNG0Xw 0:49 The Chipettes-Still Standing 891 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sotyg6Yzl2A 1:04 The Chipmunks & Chipettes-With My Eyes Closed 903 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BspDtLeipgo 1:05 The Chipmunks & Chipettes-Ice Cream Dreams 4.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7JtZzMx-8fo 1:16 The Chipmunks-Save Me 805 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6Lhoro0z9M 1:06 The Chipmunks-Someone's Watching 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6g1l6vtprHw 1:10 The Chipmunks & Brittany-You Got To Be Cool 726 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHCSaPtCE8M 1:12 The Chipmunks-Ooh Girl 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZtB8QilHdg 0:51 The Chipmunks-Under Your Spell 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dw3c8gSPWYc 1:11 The Chipmunks & Chipettes-It's a Magical World 708 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcYzh6VFW3Y 1:25 The Chipmunks & Chipettes-Can't Live With Em 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3lBzdhyxU8 3:26 The Chipmunks-People Are Strange 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWPFU6Ro26Q 2:45 The Chipmunks-Cantina Band 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHdQ_Udn4yk 3:05 The Chipmunks-Mr Spaceman 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40B5xglPRkU 3:46 The Chipettes-Destination Unknown 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvZE-A7p8go 1:03 The Chipmunks-Chipmunks Go To The Movies 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LemXOV_RYtk 1:37 The Chipmunks-Back In Time 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oszI2yFG-hw 1:44 The Chipmunks-Alvin's Harmonica (90's Version) 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SK6fy7DhiVc 1:38 The Chipmunks-The Alvin Twist (Rock Version) 4.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ginQSkgTF94 1:27 The Chipmunks-I Wanna Be Big 3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVmWA3_7154 1:38 The Chipettes-The Girls of Rock N Roll 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wr28izEk9LY 1:26 The Chipmunks-I Love Rock and Roll 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZPQrMVcmlQ 1:19 The Chipmunks Ft Kong-What I'd Say 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bTTrfjGW50 1:17 The Chipmunks-I Got You (I Feel Good) 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lh-RkTDxSOE 1:03 The Chipmunks-Highway to the Danger Zone 5.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJEvGzTNrQg 1:17 The Chipmunks-Chinatown 5.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4oocfXUyg0 1:15 The Chipmunks-Good Thing 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tF8dGBYz9zY 1:15 The Chipmunks-Bad Moon Rising 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbEZfKsPhPE 1:29 The Chipmunks-Red Alert 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYXr_8AL38s 1:22 The Chipmunks-Hero 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJS0BF3V-qk 1:19 The Chipmunks-The C-Team 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ztn-hM9Slc 1:26 Brittany Miller-Clothes Make the Man 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5OaHmHMAO8 1:14 The Chipmunks-Real Wild Child 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5eQA8q1qokM 2:01 The Chipmunks-Pretty Woman 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrC1PMI6qCA 1:00 The Chipmunks-Short People 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jbP1-t6hog 1:18 The Chipmunks-Coming Up Short 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2hbjtzU74I 1:56 The Chipmunks-Captain Chipmunk 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayebllQJpd4 1:12 Alvin and Brittany-I Give Up On You 4.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9btILs16IGQ 1:21 The Chipmunks and The Chipettes-Tell Him 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVltN81pN4Q 1:42 Alvin Seville-Ode To the Easter Bunny 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ior021pR6Rg 1:54 The Chipmunks-Monster Mash 723 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DX3WHg5tAaE 1:53 The Chipmunks-You Never Know 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jaOXrPaTO4 1:09 The Chipmunks-Halloween Is Coming 405 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMPxUMX_MiI 0:55 The Chipmunks-I'm Going Crazy 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQ26DI9GWGg 0:36 Alvin Seville-Gotta Believe in Pumpkins 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MjCJ0-9eAg 1:43 The Chipmunks-Come On-A My House 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiHd1lY9oyE 1:16 The Chipmunks-Here Comes Santa Clause (Right Down Santa Clause Lane) 6.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6Frgb8kUfg 1:25 The Chipmunks-The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbyWzvT5RLY 1:19 The Chipmunks-Here Comes Christmas 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2ie3868_-Y 0:37 The Chipmunks and The Chipettes-Celebrate 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ka680WPL4xM 3:59 The Chipmunks-Eye of the Tiger 6.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVbP9Oq-Ouk 2:24 The Chipmunks-Tomorrow 9.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzJcw8F2NtE 2:05 The Chipmunks-Good Ol' Boys 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSw-CZackwc 2:37 The Chipmunks Ft Charlene-You're the One That I Want 5.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cw8eaLUA-ag 2:47 The Chipmunks-Believe It Or Not 4.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAXVB0g3bro 3:09 The Chipmunks-ET and Me 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2P1nKTbEzw 2:26 The Chipmunks-9 To 5 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_wHFFa4gKA 2:44 The Chipmunks-Arthur's Theme (The Best That You Can Do) 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRe7HLpGU-M 3:10 The Chipmunks-Fame 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYTF2XucfK0 3:05 The Chipmunks-Chariots of Fire 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rNoLAQAilk 2:52 The Chipmunks-Things Out There 8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFy8v0eZYz0 3:01 The Chipmunks-If A Monster Came In 5.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxEaPYs2OTo 2:26 The Chipmunks-If You Wanna Have Friends 3.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvwZ5G3mWLw 2:11 The Chipmunks-Dem Bones 6.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsE1GGrxAk4 1:54 The Chipmunks-Munks On A Mission 6.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odDSOFxPzJo 2:24 The Chipmunks-The Monster Out In You 7.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t97DHWtr4Z0 4:51 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Everything's Gonna Be Alright 25K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWb82aQeImI 3:13 The Chipettes - Call Me Maybe (With Lyrics) 80K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7y_Yt44xiu4 1:11 The Chipmunks Ft Brittany - All For You (Episode Version with Lyrics) 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Gc3sJQBEgg 1:31 The Chipmunks-The Alvin Twist (Rock Version) 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Llj87dgjsH4 1:17 The Chipettes-Proud Mary 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9NHvuhXHXM 1:07 The Chipettes-Tomorrow 4.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egBioAnDfH0 1:28 The Chipmunks-Crocodile Rock 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCP1R_zxkqA 1:22 The Chipmunks-Hero 610 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxEiLNWZNQ0 1:19 The Chipmunks-Coming Up Short 590 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztH3EuK6has 1:44 The Chipmunks-Help Me Get Out 5.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XbDQiAdz7U 1:25 Alvin and Brittany-Up Where We Belong 3.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qL0JZr_Xau8 1:48 The Chipmunks-Wonderful Life 6.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQ4gLm33maE 1:34 The Chipmunks-Hideous Harrold 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Wx7T39uH0U 1:18 The Chipmunks-First Date 792 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fJFhvxC5Sc 1:42 The Chipettes-My Boyfriend's Back 5.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6kzu961WGE 1:27 The Chipmunks-Ghostbusters 4.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1BCwHwlZ1U 1:19 Miss Wonderful 795 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6c_pJsc2NXM 1:41 The Chipettes-You Are Beautiful 7.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mo8FvwdrS0g 1:02 The Chipettes-Keep Dancing 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgMiKFZ-jvA 1:14 The Chipmunks-I Got The Power 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8790h9FDDWw 1:15 The Chipmunks-Gremlionis 570 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dELsUfMfpHk 1:17 The Chipmunks-Rebel Yell 593 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5lcYW7FHo0 1:10 The Chipmunks-Great Balls of Fire 775 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyR8pzK8uL4 0:57 The Chipettes-Be My Baby 781 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQ94-UsfRcw 1:26 The Chipmunks-As Young As You Feel 541 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvoPlbuTeqA 0:27 The Chipmunks-Holding Out For A Hero 484 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWIJqiUffXk 1:00 The Chipmunks-Time Warp Rap 597 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YASQpPCN2QU 1:14 The Chipmunks-Coast Is Clear 483 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6Lpe43fVTU 1:04 David Seville-Unsavoury Things 916 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GN0EaitUPwk 1:16 David Seville Ft The Chipmunks-Oh Boy 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enHs9i9B-s0 1:09 The Chipmunks-La Bamba 859 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02YxwwJ5vpA 0:59 The Chipettes-Country Feelin' 890 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgZXLqJIr7Q 2:06 The Chipmunks Ft Brittany-Follow That Clue/Brittany's Vamp 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUKabpmuluo 1:21 The Chipmunks-Sing Calypso 794 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpnOzK6kXxc 1:00 The Chipmunks-We're the Chipmunks (Rock Version) 2.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYQpFtEQ7lc 1:15 The Chipmunks-Family Tree 505 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9A5R8qVaN8 1:27 The Chipmunks-Hip and Happenin' 506 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zq4Jpypgn5k 1:24 The Chipettes-Hello, Mr. Flowers 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iagwhenp14w 1:16 The Chipmunks-Hound Dog 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6fyryJJbcw 1:05 Alvin Seville-Bombing Mio 328 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_LqMIf2dTw 3:02 Opera Opening/Potato Potahto/Thunder and Lightning/Star of the Show 258 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPuLRQruwkk 0:48 Lance the Knife 157 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHUSFLslhiY 1:19 The Chipmunks-I Need That Gold Tonight 540 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5wr1dryuHA 1:11 The Chipettes-It's My Party 9.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acuMJfCGbv0 1:39 The Chipettes-New Attitude 3.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEJh6M6NfOU 0:29 Brittany Miller-On the Good Ship Lollipop 3.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtoCFBdwrmM 1:10 The Chipettes-Jump (For My Love) 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmxSmEKTgag 1:06 The Chipettes-Respect 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xbmzE1wYu4 1:38 The Chipettes-Material Girl 4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sW9BjNQUZ9s 1:08 The Chipettes-Dear Diary 7.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgybSgcyNRc 1:19 The Chipettes-On Broadway 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTm644pudUs 1:04 The Chipettes-The Neutron Dance 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDZ7z_4tRGA 1:50 The Chipettes Ft Alvin-The Beat of the Jungle 4.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrZQrIsvcGY 1:03 Miss Miller Ft The Chipettes-I Wanna Be Loved By You 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlWC4n624pM 1:19 The Chipettes-Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy 8.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZpjQ8zGT-U 1:46 The Chipmunks-The Wall 7.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_qJ5qzNbek 1:37 The Chipmunks-Bippidee Bop With My Mop 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9YR5kkfsAs 1:05 The Chipmunks-Addicted to Love 817 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmKQo_t5NT0 1:40 David Seville-The Phantom 702 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjeexjygxe8 1:17 The Chipmunks-Honest Fun 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWHcYFl1AGc 1:06 The Chipmunks-I'm Sorry 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hg2HSoH9_fY 1:08 The Chipmunks-Stand By Me 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGhuhoS1Ezs 1:19 The Chipmunks-Yesterday and You 4.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKutBsR7tQs 1:03 The Chipmunks-The Key 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQ01xoraInQ 1:14 The Chipmunks-I've Got To Be Me 786 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ku-HhyJR1oc 1:05 The Chipmunks-You Might Think 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bma3Yt5zDRI 0:38 The Chipmunks-(Something Told Me) Your Love Was Just For Me 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXOz5TIUYvA 2:12 The Chipmunks-Beautiful Memories 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GXc18CEko0 1:21 The Chipmunks-Holding Out For A Hero 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXWUK5bvNQo 1:08 The Chipmunks-The Heat Is On 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9YOM0KK9_s 1:16 The Chipmunks-Calculate 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJKVI6rAwVE 1:11 The Chipmunks-Old Time Rock and Roll 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imCa1vZ7OKo 1:10 The Chipmunks-High Tech World 960 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8s8e1Q2Th5Y 1:10 The Chipmunks-Love Potion #9 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqmu8mJmFgA 0:51 The Chipmunks - I Promise (With Lyrics) 5.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkGfSLWaFy8 2:31 The Chipmunks-The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) 4.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ton0Gsid8RI 3:13 The Chipmunks-California 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaQDMtCdXeY 4:17 The Chipmunks-Everything You Want 977 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtIX7yYFQSQ 4:02 The Chipmunks-Karma Chameleon 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1E5DbYStYs 5:18 The Chipmunks-Love Shack 4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1Iac9_k4gE 3:27 The Chipmunks-Santa Monica 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfjYtW23Vbg 4:23 The Chipmunks-Life Is A Highway 4.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1eeU-uMpAYk 4:01 The Chipmunks-Tubthumping (I Get Knocked Down) 9.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOPk1wom5Mw 4:48 The Chipmunks-December 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQ0nLEs-bpo 3:51 The Chipmunks-Never Let You Go 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-WTJomPLEk 3:21 The Chipmunks-Cool Places 373 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKAArI0he58 3:07 The Chipmunks-I'll Be There For You 6.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lY0mqMrxaOE 4:31 The Chipmunks-Run-Around 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bDxQTxw3t8 4:15 The Chipmunks-The Way 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0a8OG8jhOB8 3:01 The Chipmunks-All The Small Things 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNHJH2EAj5w 3:25 The Chipmunks-Video Killed The Radio Star 8.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IVUt1Aia9Y 3:36 The Chipmunks-Shiny Happy People 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbcRH8umYPg 2:55 The Chipmunks-Alright 862 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q84J8t_7H50 3:23 The Chipmunks-Wakin' On The Sun 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrTMGJ0IEEg 2:14 The Chipmunks-You Really Got Me 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiE9Bx2pSsc 3:29 The Chipmunks-Just Like Heaven 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-lmWrWOoAY 2:31 The Chipmunks-Right Here, Right Now 820 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbaNXTvZKgw 2:42 The Chipmunks-I Fought The Law 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zJA4PSSKik 3:34 The Chipmunks-I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) 5.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N68iDBCOk0o 3:09 The Chipmunks-It's Tricky 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHv0rNCq14k 3:16 The Chipmunks-Kids In America 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E45kBMTK12w 3:12 The Chipmunks-Stand 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qj_vg-kNcBs 2:25 The Chipmunks-All Day and All of the Night 532 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLRAX_ltHFk 2:13 Simon Seville-Heartbreak Hotel 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNOTgy7jiXc 2:30 The Chipmunks-Rock 'n' Roll High School 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Roc4jfxKVXs 2:58 The Chipmunks-The Distance 643 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWxQ_vyRFH4 3:22 The Chipmunks-Look Sharp 434 views2 years ago The Chipmunks-All Star 2.7K views2 years ago The Chipmunks-One Week 1.4K views2 years ago The Chipmunks-Slow Ride 2K views2 years ago The Chipmunks-Semi Charmed Life 620 views2 years ago The Chipmunks-Only Wanna Be With You 1.5K views2 years ago The Chipmunks-California Dreamin' 3.8K views2 years ago The Chipmunks-A Girl Like You 2.2K views2 years ago The Chipmunks - Ghostbusters (With Lyrics) 2.8K views2 years ago The Chipettes - My Boyfiend's Back (With Lyrics) 1.1K views2 years ago The Chipmunks - First Date (With Lyrics) 578 views2 years ago The Chipmunks-Footloose 1.8K views2 years ago The Chipmunks-Country Pride 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yoC69GZ1A94 4:50 The Chipmunks Ft Billy Ray Cyrus-Achy Breaky Heart 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6x1PAYj425I 4:18 Simon Seville Ft Arron Tippin-There Ain't Nothin' Wrong with the Radio 9.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwPTQEggZDQ 4:47 Brittany Miller Ft Tammy Wynette-Stand by Your Man 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fj3PdR4axC4 3:14 The Chipmunks-Gotta Believe in Pumpkins 5.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Jc-8GaxUIQ 4:28 The Chipmunks Ft Charlie Daniels-Brothers & Old Boots 6.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mm33IliCujc 3:44 The Chipmunks Ft Alan Jackson-Don't Rock the Jukebox 7.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veq3FL0wmEo 3:29 The Chipmunks-Down at the Twist and Shout 8.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMlvfenhIwM 3:53 Alvin Seville Ft Waylon Jennings-Outlaws 4.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PnfKSVeVI8 3:10 The Chipettes-I Feel Lucky 4.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_P64Z4L5BU 3:07 Alvin Seville-I Ain't No Dang Cartoon 3.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hR42huhD8CA 3:33 The Chipettes - Destination Unknown (With Lyrics) 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yhszKW3lAE 1:18 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-For the Longest Time 5.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4Rw3Hb5-QI 1:34 The Chipettes-Dare Me 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdJuV_5mWgI 0:44 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Good Friends 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hldQ8ZO03lM 1:52 The Chipmunks-Babysitter Rock 3.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzihEGRcazw 1:07 The Chipmunks-Three Little Maids From School 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwBCD9vYQrM 1:11 The chipmunks-What's the Matter With Kids Today 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbaelHaN5BY 0:54 Vinny Ft The Chipmunks-Vinny's Lullaby 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YoVZ7lOkMDk 0:37 The Chipmunks-Break My Stride 914 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ml78BBLzt3s 1:24 The Chipmunks-Swing 939 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iwl2aLuyDD0 1:20 The Chipmunks-Alvinson's Root Beer Cooler 3.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xZZq03XlSg 1:26 The Chipmunks-Anxiety 827 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsCIMeIcAZA 1:01 The Chipmunks-Goodbye To You 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0s05bOn7kxA 1:08 The Chipmunks-Born To Be Wild 798 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFhMV7qMvTI 1:33 The Chipmunks-Breaking Up Is Hard To Do 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViRrhBVeJO4 1:11 The Chipmunks-Bad to the Bone 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmjq1yMJO0A 1:35 The Chipmunks-Mother and Child Reunion 3.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvC-YYnGeTY 1:13 The Chipmunks-Comandos 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kf7ZFQ91uy4 0:43 The Chipmunks-Dear Old Dave 273 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jT90f3SCrL4 1:27 The Chipmunks-Everybody Have Fun Tonight 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=di9THRGWDJc 1:10 Alvin Seville-Homeskiddledory 6.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdoPWrkcHTM 1:54 The Chipmunks-History Rap 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ta4mQLb_Qd8 1:09 The Chipmunks-I Love L.A. 867 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7WJOkDSMaw 0:56 The Chipmunks-It Don't Mean A Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing) 600 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCi1lcd6W1Y 1:10 The Chipmunks-Hip To Be Square 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUmMmFCZuWA 1:10 The Chipmunks-It's So Easy 958 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grgNn8KCcFg 1:13 The Chipmunks-Legs 688 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GB7yNwQtOTQ 1:28 The Chipmunks-Little Deuce Coupe 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j83DF8bsX4o 1:06 The Chipmunks-We Don't Care 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJikBBdf608 1:05 The Chipmunks-Magic Bus 899 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHWgBOjPpdo 1:35 The Chipmunks-Mystic Guy 535 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHu5jDZEwjQ 1:18 The Chipmunks-Puttin' on the Ritz 4.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPG23LX1ehU 0:59 The Chipmunks-One Way Or Another 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJJistxIR04 1:29 The Chipmunks-Rip It Up 937 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPTkcLyFkyI 1:14 The Chipmunks-Heart Attack 784 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlimCNmQx4c 1:10 The Chipmunks-Rock Around the Clock 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QNLERmCzuQ 1:07 The Chipmunks-Rock This Town 955 views2 years ago The Chipmunks-Secret Agent Man 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOWSXO4ocTs 1:21 The Chipmunks-The Star Spangled Banner 5.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Ho1WVR6eRk 1:13 The Chipmunks-Shakedown 535 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdoMpXO89A4 1:48 The Chipmunks-Sharp Dressed Man 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxzvVXnUu0Y 1:47 The Chipmunks-Thank God I'm A Country Boy (LP Version) 3.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1r7akecgG0 3:23 The Chipmunks-The Gambler (LP Version) 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tO-CdNH2Fs 3:25 The Chipmunks Ft Jerry Reed-Lunchbox (LP Version) 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Za04pdvydBA 3:10 The Chipmunks-Luckenbach, Texas Back to the Basics of Love (LP Version) 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5l2GkICzR0 4:55 The Chipmunks Ft Larry Buttler-Another Somebody Done Somebody Wrong Song (LP Version) 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rzj24J_EHi0 3:08 The Chipmunks-I Love A Rainy Night 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CpDRgVWJ1dI 3:20 The Chipmunks-Mammas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Cowboys Chipmunks (LP Version) 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGNs21HqEMM 4:02 The Chipmunks-Coward of the County (LP Version) 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cu6qSF40fow 5:38 The Chipmunks Ft Brenda Lee-Made For Each Other (LP Version) 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZJaUX1Wk0w 2:37 The Chipmunks-On the Road Again (LP Version) 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9g58jKp_DB8 1:49 Royal Philharmonic Ochestra-The Chipmunk Adventure Theme 51K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmT9FcoK2xg 2:36 The Chipmunks-I Yi Yi Yi Yi/Cuanta Le Gusta 55K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HImYxXOqg1o 2:57 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Off to See the World 117K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2A7C4dneuw 1:46 The Chipmunks Ft David Seville-Weekend In France, Italy, England, Amsterdam, Greece 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S57Du5pa8AQ 3:20 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-The Girls of Rock N Roll 166K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A94-mbRu12Q 3:24 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Flying With the Eagles 32K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__2qIDEo0Ds 2:26 The Chipettes-Getting Lucky 86K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXR86jomB-M 1:44 The Chipmunks-Mexicain Holiday 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_xC1NPM5co 2:35 The Chipettes-My Mother 80K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9gVUJJcjAA 2:22 The Chipmunks-Wooly Bully 66K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9bHqR34cpI 3:16 The Chipettes-Diamond Dolls 128K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjAecxwvG14 1:04 The Chipmunks-Wer're the Chipmunks 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQj7R7Dh2W0 2:23 The Chipmunks-Witch Doctor 6.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVPDK-BPJMw 3:18 The Chipettes-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmCLp2BzYFg 3:32 The Chipmunks-Let's Go 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHPNlaC0zro 3:12 The Chipmunks-Uptown Girl 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27t-Cf9cOtA 3:26 The Chipmunks-Beat It 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_gr9SMv-7E 2:23 The Chipmunks-Wooly Bully 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gdb97WndyiA 3:10 The Chipmunks-Leader of the Pack 2.1K views1 year ago The Chipmunks-The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) 3.3K views1 year ago The Chipettes Ft Simon Seville-Express Yourself 1.1K views1 year ago The Chipmunks-On the Road Again 2.5K views1 year ago The Chipmunks-Achy Breaky Heart 3.2K views1 year ago Glee Season 1 Discography 358 views1 year ago The Chipmunks-The Boys Are Back In Town 618 views1 year ago The Chipmunks-Fun, Fun, Fun 1.6K views1 year ago The Chipmunks-The Gambler 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvnvIDmGj18 1:03 The Chipmunks-Life as a Dog 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62U_sHbMAQw 1:06 The Chipettes-Manic Monday 4.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgofJMqWCcM 1:57 The Chipmunks-Sea Life 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNDYj_rgIPk 0:39 Theodore Seville-The Sleepy Teddy Song 534 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEfRjHPfWHs 1:26 The Chipmunks-Summertime Blues 893 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ii9jkZzO068 1:07 The Chipmunks-Some Guys Have All The Luck 918 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShxUkuRgzV0 1:29 The Chipmunks-Wake Up Little Susie 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6M64sVyhFQ 1:17 The Chipmunks-We're in the Money 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clpEPawVI-w 1:47 The Chipmunks-What Were You Doing at the Time? 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5od1sSbbk0 1:01 The Chipmunks-When I'm Sixty Four 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tf6O4-D72QM 1:40 The Chipettes-Here She Comes 3.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oVxy7VtrjI 1:09 The Chipmunks-Sidewalk Talk 535 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qr22LqSATGw 1:37 The Chipmunks-Over and Over 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8aeBYsAWqI 0:54 Vinny Ft The Chipmunks-Vinny's Lullaby 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8QlcUfjc5k 1:14 The Chipmunks-Twist and Shout 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-H57_Gs75cI 1:15 The Chipmunks-Help 974 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KU3pdhHzTkw 1:21 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Vacation 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMIivtIS640 1:46 The Chipmunks-Count On Me 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sr3D_xIULkA 1:49 The Chipmunks-Good Luck Charm 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbLvQfFOB28 1:13 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Shake It Up 907 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=506l_i_jJb0 2:36 The Chipmunks-She's Alright 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuavPUFiKl0 1:45 Tara Marie Ft Alvin and Brittany-I Have A Dream 874 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lFIRMmLHxE 0:36 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-We Aim To Please 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGgujyBwFUg 1:14 The Chipmunks-You Can Talk To Me 764 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZD9aNTrm6g 1:22 The Chipmunks-Beat It 620 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eef8bXYSTXo 1:19 The Chipmunks-Crazy Little Thing Called Love 787 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n15wxji1S34 0:49 The Chipmunks-Do You Love Me? 661 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dafsZlLQbj0 1:20 The Chipmunks-Hit Me With Your Best Shot 512 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ewPUMLB0Dk 0:57 The Chipmunks-On the Road Again 418 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ggggfKR358 1:22 The Chipmunks-Surfin' USA 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6sH6iR2HOA 0:51 The Chipmunks-The Heart of Rock and Roll 899 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6s4UuUPtPU4 1:05 The Chipmunks-Uptown Girl 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkoaWP8mUME 1:38 The Chipmunks-Witch Doctor 2.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geM3pgSv9VE 1:16 The Chipmunks-Put On Your Tappin' Shoes 554 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22bLURxmZsc 1:07 The Chipettes-New Attitude 3.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZQT6FgUiKk 1:35 The Chipettes-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLNM1NPt2IM 1:22 The Chipmunks-Walk Like An Egyptian 2.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9d0NiGSBUNg 2:51 The Chipmunks - Witch Doctor (Dance Mix with lyrics) 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOxCmqURpDk 1:28 The Chipmunks - Be A Boss (Episode Version with lyrics) 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgrT7zIpW8k 11:12 New Webcam Test/Collections Update 96 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjV3zx2YDDI 3:08 The Chipmunks and Chipettes - Home (with lyrics) 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KefKKxvKLIY 10:03 My Alvin VS Brittany DVD 834 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eAE3qDk1wo 0:57 The Chipmunks-Whip It 480 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwD0OSSIcT0 0:58 The Chipmunks-Sorro 583 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0YyrS66cFs 0:26 The Chipmunks-The C-Team (The C-Team Version) 758 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WchtImaAy6Q 0:56 The Chipmunks-Workin' Day and Night 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azvO0WPCfjE 0:13 The Chipmunks-Mister Winter's Birthday 312 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Lq5VElj2ig 1:20 The Chipmunks-I Enjoy Being a Girl 560 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_KWwhdKFo0 0:48 The Chipmunks-Cruisin' 566 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ghb0u_yEdFs 1:30 The Chipmunks-Purple People Eater 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mT4tK8PDcAc 1:28 The Chipmunks-Yakity Yak 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RsqhH0xsWs 0:32 The Chipmunks-It Feels So Right 346 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxJ111Ul4ew 0:42 The Chipmunks-Every 365th Day of the Year 650 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBE7q-iAKd8 0:17 The Chipmunks-3-Ring Birthday 321 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFHg7tXop68 0:28 The Chipmunks-The Snake Song 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnqEc6qN3vU 1:31 The Chipmunks-The C-Team (Guardian Chipmunks Version) 495 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6XVXWFHrrg 0:26 The Chipmunks-We Wish You A Happy Birthday 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrAJrm3E3TA 0:18 The Chipmunks-It's Your Mother 409 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vuhky3ItBmQ 0:18 The Chipmunks-We Love the Country 293 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GQD269Mwo0 0:34 The Chipmunks-There's No Rock N Roll On Mars 519 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coP-SrEaKes 1:02 The Chipmunks-Pump, Pump, Pump 609 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXJ7Hudjw6U 0:53 The Chipmunks-It's A Jungle Out There 681 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVcCu-jhcIc 0:59 The Chipmunks-Witch Doctor 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZPW7BNyLQw 0:57 The Chipmunks What'll We Do 750 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAe7XSXyiFA 0:40 The Chipmunks-Runnin' Fast 754 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhOL23fsKaQ 1:23 The Chipmunks-Surfin' Safari 741 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99qXB6BYRlo 0:56 The Chipmunks-On the Road Again 815 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTCofhp6l0g 0:49 Alvin Seville-Tutti Frutti 978 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZOojdmBua8 1:13 The Chipmunks-You Keep Me Hangin' On 847 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhcSuXxBCtk 1:06 The Chipmunks-When I'm Old and Grey 814 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2_0tmuTTb4 0:47 The Chipmunks-Rock Around the Clock 678 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6erJks2C800 1:01 The Chipmunks-We're The Chipmunks 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tF0jSqERWqk 2:30 The Chipmunks - The C-Team (with lyrics) 598 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0fBPNUghC4 1:13 The Chipettes - Ring A Ding (episode version with lyrics) 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NjkXoxgAk8 1:12 The Chipettes - Mister Manners (episode version with lyrics) 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_exQiXYjeg 7:14 AATC Mistakes 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJdGNIR0G58 3:03 The Chipmunks - Mr Spaceman (with lyrics) 832 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mfiH3xraaI 3:25 The Chipmunks - Video Killed The Radio Star (with lyrics) 4.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4aFMSG1AIQ 3:51 AATC Collection Update 114 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmPuUFXlnvA 1:10 The Chipmunks - Drvin' Me Wild (with lyrics) 4.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsRIv9Gn3WQ 6:57 AATC Collection Update 110 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnXR6uDwb_8 1:16 The Chipmunks and Chipettes - Chipmunk In Charge (with lyrics) 4.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJFxomuk-OU 3:50 The Chipettes - Roam (with lyrics) 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOyl3jsmqz4 4:03 The Chipmunks and Chipettes - Club Can't Handle Me (with lyrics) 8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XtjCLJJulk 12:21 Pokemon Card Collection 38 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83RSls5Nuss 6:17 Pokemon Card Collection Update 38 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TCL7xr4VeY 1:28 The Chipmunks - Alone But Never Lonely (with lyrics) 6.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5KHYKTtQZ0 3:57 Miraculous Ladybug Timeline 673 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0zJGvHdL2M 2:53 AATC Mistakes 2 931 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23mj13ergrY 1:34 The Chipmunks - Hero (with lyrics) 945 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gs0VBuwNftA 1:05 The Chipmunks - We Are the Show (with lyrics) 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csdKMv8FYVw 1:11 The Chipmunks - My Way (with lyrics) 6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4EFkD2OuWQk 1:08 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Fists of Shining Gold 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlzFApKEDTw 0:59 The Chipmunks-Ridin' 607 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sw_m3le0u8I 1:00 The Chipmunks-Drivin' Me Wild 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSSTsdc1xzs 1:03 The Chipettes-Ring A Ding 935 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8S3YaRP1cc 1:02 The Chipettes-Mister Manners 733 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZO67UXm6WFA 1:18 The Chipmunks-Alone But Never Lonely 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2t0c0_4_rA 0:50 The Chipettes-Heartthrob 734 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsQ9URXEiMU 1:03 The Chipettes-Guest of Honor 773 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0K4S3duvECA 1:04 The Chipmunks-Champions 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNIPsy1iCYg 0:36 The Chipmunks-Try, Try Again 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZRwnyVkyQU 1:04 The Chipettes-Life Ain't Easy 3.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYFp4y9t0n8 0:59 The Chipmunks-Together at Heart 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vk85dkQspSw 1:08 The Chipmunks-I Try 622 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LM5hxUTYhec 0:57 The Chipmunks-Here We Go 823 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8464TsfSyRU 4:55 AATC Collection Update 69 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ed2CktSNAms 1:29 Jeanette Miller-I Belong 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-VhO6gikbak 1:05 The Chipmunks-Get Me Outta Here 784 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hgZkXw8e5A 0:46 The Chipmunks-You Are the One 504 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mn05PURQvyk 0:44 Alvin Seville Ft The Chipettes-Explosion 999 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4-9Ik3kEuI 0:40 The Chipmunks-I Don't Have To Say 624 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOV6qcbB69g 2:50 The Chipmunks-School's Out For Summer 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zu2LxMcmR74 3:44 The Chipmunks-Freedom 389 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9Z9j5U6pDo 3:24 The Chipettes-Venus 631 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mfz8z5_HwUc 3:21 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Joyride 505 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4KqnB739fQ 3:10 The Chipmunks-Unbelievable 277 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEsSEJEdwGQ 3:09 The Chipettes-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun 830 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lbvnns8AhRc 1:54 The Chipmunks-Surfin' USA 612 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RK_5wEIXDyI 4:03 The Chipettes-Pink Cadillac 402 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OAU9X4NBKrE 1:36 The Chipmunks - I Wanna Be Big (with lyrics) 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vOjAgICo8c 11:37 Pokemon Card Collection Update 34 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GOGiO3sOys 9:00 AATC Collection Update 221 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0BaFEL4hNI 1:24 The Chipmunks - Awesometown (with lyrics) 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sjs-Xbq6qh4 5:00 AATC Collection Update 314 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2n1QSZBKeAs 1:14 The Chipmunks and Chipettes - With My Eyes Closed (with lyrics) 4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFdI75eV8tA 19:56 AATC Collection (everything I got since 2015-now) 100 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHtzg8Tkb30 1:03 The Chipettes-Run the Runway 946 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ka6JQHgykCw 0:55 The Chipmunks-Everybody Needs A Hero 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5iI5dInwjA 0:54 The Chipmunks-Nothing Is Going To Stop Me 645 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYIFxb3Zt6k The Chipettes-Go On Get 707 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Le5zVFTIuDA 0:56 The Chipmunks-Bully, Bully 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRwgvqCct_4 1:00 The Chipmunks-Still Burning 887 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1mX2m4w6BM 1:08 The Chipmunks Ft Brittany - All For You (episode version with lyrics) 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gm9W9SevlNI 3:31 The Chipmunks - There's No Rock N Roll On Mars (both versions with lyrics) 566 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kifbpij8vz4 19:01 AATC Collection Update 164 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoAmUOJaW8Y 13:34 Pokemon Card Collection Update 43 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbkpJapBUUY 3:11 The Chipettes - Call Me Maybe (with lyrics) 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzWo8ZK3RF0 26:08 Birthday Buys 39 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TS7YFv1u-aQ 20:00 Glee Season 2 Discography 45 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eoE1Repmgi0 2:41 The Chipmunks-Here Comes Christmas 3.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3GaXoKf2NQ 5:34 The Chipmunks Ft Kenny G-The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) 4.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ht_nKfQ0SFg 3:38 The Chipmunks Ft Patty Loveless-Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree 3.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVAlzauEABA 4:45 The Chipmunks Ft The Boys Choir of Harlem-Christmas Time Uptown 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-SCxdjyIig 2:14 Alvin Seville-A Comes Before B 2.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vel_EF8S9FY The Chipmunks Ft Gene Autry-Rudloph the Red Nosed Reindeer 3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ML1iQrxggHs 5:30 The Chipmunks Ft Celine Dion-Petit Papa Noel 6.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKcdv7_FWRg 4:13 The Chipmunks Ft Alan Jackson-Santa's Gonna Come in a Pickup Truck 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKp145pFh5M The Chipmunks Ft The UCLA Chamber Singers-The Little Drummer Boy 2.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hj5NAXOOcKk The Chipmunks Ft James Ingram-I Don't Want to Be Alone For Christmas (Unless I'm Alone With You) 2.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARnWPwmoXG0 3:27 The Chipmunks Ft Kenny G The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) (Reprise) 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tfhzxcollq8 1:19 The Chipmunks-Chipmunk Jingle Bells 3.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHOc6-r8CmQ 1:27 The Chipmunks-Deck the Halls/We Wish You A Merry Christmas 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYY39zTAlqU 2:41 The Chipmunks-Here Comes Christmas 2.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ku_4iQk2t6c 2:16 Alvin Seville-A Comes Before B 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuPv0TlycNQ 5:31 The Chipmunks Ft Celine Dion-Petit Papa Noel 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6k10OSBKk8E 2:22 The Chipmunks-The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) 4.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvZ4ulZOq3s 1:38 The Chipmunks-It's Beginning To Look Like Christmas 3.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1P9B-5rlu4 The Chipmunks-Wonderful Day 4.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7P9cCnoq5k 13:20 AATC Complete Discography 529 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvlDGTq3Iog 5:34 The Chipmunks Ft Kenny G - The Chipmunk Song (with lyrics) 710 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qt-fzds6xT8 13:44 Collections Update 104 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JoAra7N5m_s 2:02 The Chipettes - When You Wish Upon A Star (with lyrics) 927 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLZr2BsQNaI 8:08 AATC Collection Update 174 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNhbQjMsEXY 1:02 The Chipmunks-We're the Chipmunks 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_iDRV_KXn9Q 2:42 The Chipmunks-Ooh Girl 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_8JwGb-D70 2:33 The Chipettes-Ring A Ding 3.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkyZY6R2COo 2:09 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-All For You 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHcb7zzVr98 2:54 The Chipmunks-Champions 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COdQp00iEuU 2:26 The Chipettes-Mister Manners 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bg0z-M4F_qI 2:49 The Chipettes-Run the Runway 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_-t_LEej2o 2:36 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Can't Live With 'Em 4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRlWopVsIVw 1:48 The Chipettes-Guest of Honor 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJ0OpZahipI 2:57 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-You Gotta Be Cool 4.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPWYEGijOJE 2:47 The Chipettes-I See You 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNF_-yr7HIA 2:53 The Chipmunks-Running All Night 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uQWpFH2KhI 2:20 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-The Weekend 2.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmmYpryNwHY 2:07 The Chipmunks-Be A Boss 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8gskgsqzYI 3:02 The Chipmunks-Ridin' 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzgufbhEdtQ 3:18 The Chipmunks-Vacationing 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JudVe_JNAus 2:51 The Chipmunks-Everybody Needs A Hero 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9HweCKg2KW8 13:14 Collections Update 65 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1JQwE0_fQQ 4:58 AATC Collection Update 85 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CufLICwmrW4 3:27 The Chipmunks - Mony Mony (with lyrics) 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlXcrkuYS3o 1:21 The Chipmunks-Giants In Action 669 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeERCJmz5BE 1:27 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-You Make Me Better 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZcTLZL9hNY 0:44 The Chipettes-I See You 433 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBynnOI92hg 0:58 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-The Weekend 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mcLOZwlTDU 1:01 The Chipmunks-Where Did It Go 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGVG7doafew 1:19 The Chipmunks-Got To Be Free 819 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TP4iENU8KI8 1:03 The Chipmunks-Kiss Those Days Goodbye 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ah78IosTl1w 0:42 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Doin' Alright 934 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vw7wYeK6kB0 1:10 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Drving Dave Crazy Remix 3.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsR9keQv4Dg 0:54 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Not Letting You Go 652 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NKdbtcxqOE 1:35 The Chipmunks and Chipettes - Can't Live With 'Em (episode version with lyrics) 3.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=myIqSKIn9Z4 2:58 David Seville and The Chipmunks-Doctor Dolittle 788 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0Vfdo2Nd-Y 4:23 David Seville and The Chipmunks-My Friend the Doctor 569 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoiVWXrhhG8 2:46 David Seville and The Chipmunks-When I Look In Your Eyes 504 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2WjOC2kbgM 3:06 David Seville and The Chipmunks-Fabulous Places 562 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CVnWbme6Lk 2:52 David Seville and The Chipmunks-I've Never Seen Anything Like It 556 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTdOKBftl5s 3:10 David Seville and The Chipmunks-Beautiful Things 558 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hge-PTYjRv0 2:06 David Seville and The Chipmunks-Fianle: Doctor Dolittle/My Friend the Doctor 413 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5sbE5ZQx40 4:17 Alvinnn!!! Season 2 Info Video 8.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPYU9DYVyPc 8:47 Pokemon Card Collection Update 87 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UW8bEhOIJvc 0:46 The Chipmunks - Try, Try Again (with lyrics) 4.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Eoi2dL3bJw 1:36 The Chipmunks-Kiss Those Days Goodbye (Alternate Version) 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_IqXuln76E 1:42 Lazytown - Wake Up (with lyrics) 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WI9pk6GCqPQ 0:48 Mystery Man (No Lead Vocals) 759 views11 months ago The Girls of Rock N Roll (But Girls is Swapped with Boys and Boys is Swapped with Girls) 1.4K views11 months ago Off To See the World (But It's the Soundtrack Version) 1.3K views11 months ago AATC Collection Update 113 views10 months ago The Chipmunk Adventure (Goofs and Mistakes) 123K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfZWMRqXYpk 2:21 Wooly Bully (But It's the Soundtrack Version) 13K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qM7oXkSSIxc 4:15 The Chipmunks-The Cradle of Love 1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=maSePAAKRAs 3:48 The Chipmunks - Freedom 704 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-1C8XauXFU 3:45 The Chipettes-Roam 1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBluQT2VsUY 4:11 The Chipettes-It Must Have Been Love 1.5K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ig3nXlz1Rdk 2:24 The Chipettes-The Shoop Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss) 2.1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jn9o0yVp8uI 3:20 The Chipettes Ft Simon Seville - Express Yourself 632 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zo7MSpsY_xE 3:22 The Chipmunks and Chipettes - Joyride 635 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ljSBYmSDUI 3:49 The Chipmunks-Rock the House 938 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k8Dzt8x5HGI 3:49 The Chipmunks-U Can't Touch This 1.4K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dNKxD5xgMs 2:56 The Chipmunks-Wiggle It 414 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hGi0IDyF3KE 3:17 The Chipettes-Cold Hearted 2.3K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ucu0llPFkK4 3:11 The Chipmunks - Unbeliveable 338 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DFoXzHjmoI 3:23 The Chipmunks-Hangin' Tough 1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_I1FXdpspI 3:18 The Chipmunks-Ice Ice Baby 654 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBhBcVPFW4Y 2:12 Overture 152 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAGrl2hAdoY 3:08 I'm Wishing/One Song 51 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqKEZwhDMAk 4:24 Animal Friends/With a Smile and a Song 96 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOq-udhtvYs 3:25 Whistle While You Work 60 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bs3PgJUgghw 2:47 Heigh-Ho 258 views10 months ago Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (the Dwarfs' Washing Song) 105 views10 months ago The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (the Silly Song) 392 views10 months ago Someday My Prince Will Come 45 views10 months ago Love's First Kiss (Finale) 235 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mTw95Gc7yU 2:35 Music in Your Soup 101 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJsqD-bkzPk 3:20 You're Never Too Old to be Young 269 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_jQmgv64Io 3:15 When You Wish Upon a Star 84 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3i10vqIwT4Q 5:45 Little Wooden Head 60 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfqg8KOwqXc 0:55 Clock Sequence 29 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LARWcGP3JA0 0:41 Kitten Theme 27 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7reZYqKd4Mw 3:28 The Blue Fairy 50 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wMsoqMIOgw 1:38 Give a Little Whistle 53 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVRE-S2JMZQ 4:44 Old Geppetto 53 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8Nbs3-HyME 4:18 Off to School 35 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3DWpi5mo2Zw 1:41 Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me) 177 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wKIgnXdr04 1:37 So Sorry 47 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQkRolYc5ks 2:23 I've Got No Strings 300 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-mWo6z_qrc 2:28 Sinister Stromboli 56 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19vU8u8AX90 3:22 Sad Reunion 21 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCS7s-yAOw4 2:31 Lesson in Lies 26 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXcZ6MukAd8 0:50 Turn on the Old Music Box 35 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_O9tqOfenI 4:45 Coach to Pleasure Island 76 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ypnz2erXqqQ 1:20 Angry Cricket 32 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txDaL2oXILM 3:51 Transformation 35 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klwntGq30-U 1:31 Message from the Blue Fairy 37 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBxFFa34z8c 0:35 To the Rescue 32 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykMpCX2cyKo 1:30 Deep Ripples 14 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YRUHNEPpY4 1:43 Desolation Theme 24 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjoH36ftVow 2:04 Monstro Awakens 37 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGEHCpj8K1c 3:19 Whale Chase 35 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pz-c38XKWA 1:42 A Real Boy 87 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkY_nYBskUQ 19:16 How Not To Organize Your Magazine Collection 46 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prpeZRmhTMM 0:33 The Chipmunks-It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas 480 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTgUiHi8sA8 0:55 The Chipmunks-Wonderful Day 1.7K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFnQZbOUKOQ 0:28 The Chipmunks-Chipmunk Jingle Bells 593 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vP8GWuO3EnQ 0:26 The Chipmunks-The Chipmunk Song (False Start) 263 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIIktuM6oU8 0:44 The Chipmunks-The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) 557 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CacCDW6R5gM 0:43 The Chipmunks-The Spirit of Christmas 203 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KN4FeQvJ8hQ 0:42 The Chipmunks-Silent Night 559 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPICw6sawfo 0:23 The Chipmunks-Sleigh Ride 279 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXy54hL9Rko 0:56 The Chipmunks-Deck the Halls/We Wish You A Merry Christmas 716 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHcQa7JdHII 2:00 The Chipmunks-I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi/Cuanto le Gusta 997 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbyU4L38Lgc 2:53 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Off To See the World 1.6K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooIkqjyAhWg 3:45 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-The Girls of Rock N Roll 1.4K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HdQJLfLw8g 0:26 Miss Miller-Come On-A My House 655 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAQ8xWXCZ0s 2:31 The Chipettes-Getting Lucky 920 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBEQOks2cPA 2:33 The Chipettes-My Mother 829 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CfI1RfmpOM 2:21 The Chipmunks-Woolly Bully 678 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQ4zhWuBn5w 1:45 The Chipettes-Diamond Dolls 2.8K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4EDJCQH5VD4 0:27 Miss Miller-Witch Doctor 380 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQ-YWg3G-fw 3:35 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Diamond Dolls/The Girls of Rock N Roll (End Credits) 5.3K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvoygVlz4sg 16:42 My Gorillaz Collection 141 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZMupyB2sZc 1:06 The Chipmunks-Bad Day 1.9K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VX4-_ydO-PA 0:59 Jason Gleed-Follow Me Now 3.7K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuRy3yh7kVQ 0:34 The Chipmunks-Only You (And You Alone) 610 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmcA8IkA-n4 0:32 The Chipmunks-Funkytown 541 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGX7VNg3sGc 1:27 The Chipmunks-The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) 1.8K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hM1uo3XRhA 1:27 The Chipmunks-The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) (Rock Mix) 1.5K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kL-5H2QNz-w 1:31 The Chipmunks-Get You Goin' 877 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCt4TpT7f5A 0:40 The Chipmunks-Get Munk'D 1.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irvPAMcvcLg 4:07 The Chipmunks-How We Roll 1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jgYGQ7upBqU 1:03 The Chipettes - There's Nothing I Can't Do (With Lyrics) 1.3K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1w6GKqcjnM 9:27 How Not To Organize Your Magazine Collection Update 23 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lIffDhyds0 9:12 My Son has Arrived 79 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZSSaCkEeaY 2:35 The Chipettes - My Mother (with lyrics) 1.3K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USLWdqpt2bY 3:04 The Chipmunks-Faith 1.4K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjiCvXgyRlU 4:01 The Chipmunks-Always On My Mind 1.5K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdFzE7VQKgU 3:30 The Chipettes-Walk Like An Egyptian 1.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0djQYBbOuac 4:05 The Chipettes-Heaven is a Place on Earth 2.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=28vF65GF4QA 2:30 The Chipmunks-Bad 1.8K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CY7PJ-sZHic 3:15 The Chipettes-Diamond Dolls 2.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhvtJiS3I88 2:35 The Chipmunks-La Bamba 1.6K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGxHqoIO1D0 3:19 The Chipmunks-Mony Mony 1.7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vcfMfdODxgY 5:00 The Chipettes-I Wannna Dance With Somebody 1.3K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-c_DPRboK6U 4:14 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-You Keep Me Hangin' On 1.3K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMyObEeYsZw 2:31 The Chipmunks-Do You Love Me 938 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8flNKaW7rjk 3:22 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-The Girls of Rock 'N' Roll 1.4K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7IyUUM8dvw 3:26 The Chipettes-Venus 1.4K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yohk5N8csNI 4:05 The Chipettes-Pink Cadillac 913 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VG7FAPMMO4M 2:45 The Chipmunks Ft Honor Scociety-You Really Got Me 3.8K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TbKIaxNgzI 0:15 Alvin Seville-Daydream Believer 492 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TG-J9lLQViE 0:33 Alvin Seville-Stayin' Alive 678 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1oSL3tRmE-o 0:34 The Chipmunks-You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) 484 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FzP7Ohw8BU 0:44 Male Singer-Bring It On 370 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvkR9-92teA 0:46 Queensberry-The Song 252 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAtbBmtu1QU 0:35 The Chipettes-Put Your Records On 469 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRYV5uG_16Q 0:40 Male Singer-It's Ok 219 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9caiWoCISc 0:28 Male Singer-I Wanna Know What Love Is 229 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eKA4pSGF4M 0:20 The Chipmunks-Follow Me Now 1.3K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVCtBRpKT0Y 1:04 The Chipettes-Hot N Cold 562 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYpGg82-bhY 1:13 The Chipettes-Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It) 675 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3sWUO6AECY 0:55 Charice-No One 301 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NRRbRA89AI 0:23 The Chipettes-So What 305 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ju0ju9Hrr7U 1:45 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-We Are Family 1.3K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SG9wbSKY2G8 1:25 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Shake Your Groove Thing 2.5K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNECmzh8CKM 6:03 The Chipmunks and Chipettes Ft Queensberry-You Spin Me Round/The Song/Bring It On (End Credits) 4.3K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoc5bvKH5FU 1:11 Main Title 645 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klNKAoMERjE 0:44 I'm Late 224 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwExWAU4V-8 0:52 Dave's Theme 317 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ph8E05tdr6o 2:11 Ever? 208 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YX90oSnnv-U 4:47 No More Nuts/Storing Food For the Winter 293 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eF99l5urZKM 1:48 Rescue the Gear/Toaster Waffles 206 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MiB3hHE58PU 2:21 Leave Me Alone 193 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XGeNlh6HMw 1:40 I'll Clean Out My Office 88 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8HiUuL3BC0 1:17 Are You Awake? 131 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LhbV4CMZvZs 4:13 Christmas Morning 142 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHSfxrbT6Uc 2:44 Live With Uncle Ian 115 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CuMd4egC3Uc 1:16 Dave Remembers/Missing the Boys 125 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8IruX1QeXo 1:10 Get Them! 122 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNoI39Syozk 1:13 Dave's Phone Call 91 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlhxhL8qWaI 2:14 Dinner! 103 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=el0XvbUp5XU 1:12 Theodore's Nightmare 160 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxBp_Q2chtw 1:35 I Want To Go Home 141 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TiVNCZOCzU 4:14 Alvin!!!/You'll Never Take Us Alive 595 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAso7Hl2CLI 3:55 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Macarena 4.9K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFJyiCkgnlo 4:28 The Chipettes-Vogue 1.7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGIVGl-iiKA 4:08 The Chipmunks-Stayin' Alive 1.7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSTM-GRFb0w 4:48 The Chipmunks-Play That Funky Music, Chipmunk 1.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6p58SqzUwM 2:52 Alvin Seville-I'm Too Sexy 656 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eaPdelI1HI 3:53 The Chipettes-Turn the Beat Around 935 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVpgMw8qc_Y 2:42 The Chipmunks-Witch Doctor (Dance Mix) 1.3K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vt6l3--USic 4:27 The Chipmunks-Shout 1.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAW3Is1UCSQ 5:18 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Love Shack 3K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4iB6rhqv98 3:54 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Macarena (Spanish Version) 325 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4UE9BttY50 1:25 The Chipmunks - Sing Calypso (With Lyrics) 299 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8rBCfhobco 1:16 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Vacation 1.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfM9HoI8wis 2:02 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Trouble 753 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVNpmEu7XwM 0:16 The Chipettes-Whip My Hair 183 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9j-YtlwQiY The Chipettes Ft Barnetta DaFonseca-We No Speak Americano/Conga 665 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mza2oudrcMk The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Kum Ba Ya 410 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbeHVFFj7sc The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Survivour 402 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsrAmjbWY6Y The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Real Wild Child 237 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gH3KPnDn56k The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Bad Romance 492 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzMbx9Xgjt8 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Say Hey 1.5K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0DNxhuxd8g Jeanette-S.O.S. 484 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyWm_XapEH0 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Born This Way/Ain't No Stoppin' Us Now/Firework 744 views8 months ago The Chipmunks and Chipettes Ft Rae and Chris Classic-Party Rock Anthem/We Have Arrived (End Credits) 2.9K views8 months ago The Chipmunks Ft RedFoo-Juicy Wiggle (Munk Remix) 446 views8 months ago The Chipmunks-Conga 1K views8 months ago Theodore Seville-Baby Got Back 269 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNr0_CEJUdA 0:33 The Chipmunks-The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) [DeeTown OG Mix] 271 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKQSX3VWJyI 1:55 The Chipmunks-Iko Iko 417 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CR5LIiRtcP0 2:29 The Chipmunks-Uptown Funk 916 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qd0-1ee7PUA 1:55 Sheppard-Geronimo 446 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMoFTar-el8 0:34 Male Singer-Turn Down For What 124 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-25kL_d2SEk 2:28 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Home 937 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02_YBLBy9eg 3:27 The Chipmunks-Uptown Funk (End Credits) 818 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hM9WOi53J1k 0:50 The Score-Oh My Love 296 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJN3SR3inHM 1:53 The Chipmunks-South Side 464 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyLHdR6j-90 10:20 AATC Collection Update 195 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESI1HDDU9d4 4:25 The Chipmunks - The Cradle of Love (With Lyrics) 623 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WMZCldCBqis 2:06 The Chipmunks-Witch Doctor (Decades Mix) 4.3K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nlq3rLvRwc 1:54 The Chipmunks-Tutti Frutti 2.6K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqyHJK9T6tc 2:19 The Chipmunks-She Loves You (90's Reprise) 2.6K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mb47aFoCBu8 3:06 The Chipmunks-Satisfaction (I Can't Get No) 1.5K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZaZLan4dm4 2:38 The Chipettes-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (90's Mix) 1.5K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPY4U1rz80c 3:00 The Chipmunks-Beat It (90's Mix) 1.8K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFGKb_J3Eb4 2:05 The Chipmunks-Heartbreak Hotel 1.6K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRmpw3T6O4k 2:35 The Chipmunks-Crocodile Rock 5.8K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoPD7wVE5PY 2:06 The Chipmunks-Surfin' Safari 2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mkp6OU7-Rdw 2:32 The Chipmunks-Johnny B. Goode 977 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IESp10MSV8s 2:52 The Chipmunks-Oh, Pretty Woman 1.7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mz-QMPxxgic 3:03 The Chipmunks-Sleigh Ride 2.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjLg68B_tCQ 7:12 Gorillaz Collection Update 81 views7 months ago The Chipmunks-Hakuna Matata 883 views7 months ago The Chipmunks-Friend Like Me 920 views7 months ago The Chipmunks and Chipettes-I've Got No Strings 602 views7 months ago The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Kiss the Girl 1.2K views7 months ago The Chipettes-Colors of the Wind 618 views7 months ago The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Be Our Guest 663 views7 months ago The Chipettes-He's a Tramp 489 views7 months ago The Chipmunks-The Three Caballeros 937 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2y2aOJcqcuw 3:15 The Chipmunks-Under the Sea 818 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nXwE0gybVE 2:00 The Chipettes-When You Wish Upon a Star 385 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5h0HwlI2arY 5:22 AATC Collection Update 179 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFoE8HE9SLc 2:31 The Chipmunks-What's New Pussycat? 1.8K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-JG-MLon4k 2:18 The Chipmunks-This Diamond Ring 538 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkNzaIHeWHw 2:21 The Chipmunks-Mr. Tambourine Man 291 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFG7YTcfX8E 2:48 The Chipmunks-Mrs. Brown You've Got a Lovely Daughter 341 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pa566Atsy8M 2:37 The Chipmunks-I'm a Fool 281 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGXYnC6b4yI 1:47 The Chipmunks-Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows 756 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=siI3Vnd_BPI 1:41 The Chipmunks-The Race Is On 360 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGPbZFH88L8 2:07 The Chipmunks-King of the Road 400 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6QcX5ZtYus 2:55 The Chipmunks-Downtown 1K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOPmV9rmZnM The Chipmunks-California Girls 810 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RMoBt5N3M0 The Chipmunks-The "In" Crowd 265 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l960rCqk-O8 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Mystery Man 2.5K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RiNYAVFp8u4 The Chipettes-Stuck on You 1.8K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZSRvGt03IM The Chipettes-Time Flies 2.2K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcSu_5C_7Jg The Chipmunks-Look at Me Now 2.6K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlDdIsQaLS0 The Chipettes-My Favorite Sweater 1.6K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXr5AYGe2zU The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Missing You 2K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PM2cni061gk 1:51 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Come Around 4.4K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhIXCgbL6yI 2:18 The Chipettes-Everything to Prove 1.8K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvrxTqfpWKg 2:41 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-You're My Baby 3.4K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nE-M2NXT7kk 2:41 The Chipettes-Puppy Love 1.7K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32VzRLb6_VI 2:24 The Chipettes-I Got a Crush 2.1K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xyr-LRchTP0 2:17 The Chipmunks-I Think You're Yummy 2.4K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbpKKQEnwCU 6:26 Gorillaz Discography 106 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z00LLZasV9s 2:07 The Chipmunks-Rag Mop 432 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NW2R8vY0vxM 2:37 The Chipmunks-Me Too (Ho Ho! Ha Ha!) 285 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OgniI8Zxafo 2:04 The Chipmunks-Mister Sandman 328 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfTNJnCaefM 2:20 The Chipmunks-Hello, Dolly! 308 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8LwQxqPEGY 2:51 The Chipmunks-Puff (The Magic Dragon) 469 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ng4wl5ArUcE 2:20 The Chipmunks-Tonight You Belong to Me 467 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hysxt2dAt6M 2:24 The Chipmunks-Tea for Two 204 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uj51zm54AHY 1:47 The Chipmunks-Mississippi Mud 156 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5PZUtKSd08 2:27 The Chipmunks-Down By the Old Mill Stream 365 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6ix4dBBUmc 2:48 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Ga Ga Goo [Mini-Munks Theme Song] 466 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zw2TR7MKTvk 2:47 Theodore Seville Ft The Chipettes-Sometimes I Lie 142 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czwwW7TDrVo 3:14 The Chipettes-I'm So Sorry 220 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bg-gH9Iav-k 2:25 Theodore Seville Ft The Chipettes-Why Can't We Play 174 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ShWgeRXsKs 2:40 The Chipettes-Baby, Baby, Baby 275 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dGLRt7h9rU 3:25 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Dumped For Someone New 379 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hf71a4lGjIU 3:16 The Chipmunks and Chipettes-Friends 297 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFzI_X6_7ZI 6:52 Candlelight Lullaby [Instrumental] 151 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6yGOK3la4c 1:05 The Chipmunks-We're the Chipmunks 1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZmR799ikWI 2:23 The Chipmunks-The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) 804 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ay5lrAW9GYk 2:24 The Chipmunks-Witch Doctor 2.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0KLVN1B3Aw 3:24 The Chipmunks-Beat It 679 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scgsLjlR2fs 3:00 The Chipmunks-Bette Davis Eyes 1.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Qf0E_gAPqM 2:59 The Chipmunks-Alvin for President 829 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08HWGzpE7rY 2:33 The Chipmunks-Do You Love Me 2.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wpz8zKfhVjo 3:18 The Chipettes-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun 1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dHvfW6w4kY The Chipmunks-On the Road Again 339 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ge3CKKHzmzs The Chipmunks-Uptown Girl 976 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGuP9QmaTX0 The Chipmunks-Mammas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to be Cowboys 279 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldxWF55Jtpg The Chipmunks-Leader of the Pack 598 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXNYkV-C2Xk The Chipmunks-Thank God I'm a Country Boy 651 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHRG35cvNnU The Chipmunks-La Bamba 1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_4fyMQWpo4 The Chipettes-I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) 631 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bick0yspoHk The Chipmunks-Chariots Of Fire 661 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p94y5VcyWZo 2:23 The Chipmunks-Wooly Bully 738 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDQ9v_NXE_Q 1:57 The Chipmunks-Surfin' U.S.A. 1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzI2EDrfkQ0 3:22 The Chipettes Ft Simon Seville-Express Yourself 502 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHdCG3Jx0yY 2:36 The Chipmunks-Captain Chipmunk 968 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfv7TJ-staE 2:20 The Chipmunks-Achy Breaky Heart 965 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLAgjsXfwJA 1:48 Royal Philharmonic Orchestra-The Chipmunk Adventure Theme 793 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmX6A0Rf_BU 1:27 The Chipmunks-Witch Doctor (Decades Mix) 440 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUnklVYwvsw 0:48 The Chipmunks-Tutti Frutti 221 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpvWQ0-Zlu0 0:44 The Chipmunks-Heartbreak Hotel 256 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtKohEfJzTs 0:40 The Chipmunks-Surfin' Safari 215 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTHYrS6RIak 0:39 The Chipmunks-She Loves You 194 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEQmZLHQ2dc 0:26 The Chipmunks-(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction 196 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmzGIRC9LIw The Chipmunks-Crocodile Rock 400 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29mKqvPiUkI The Chipmunks-Sleigh Ride 370 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6JP8RMQEPQ The Chipmunks-Rock Around the Clock 962 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glQKDwmPwGU AATC Collection Update 163 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnIh8JPeYaM 3:53 The Chipettes - Hot N Cold (With Lyrics) 541 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qifQYNSghas 3:40 The Chipmunks Ft Patty Loveless - Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree (With Lyrics) 410 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9ArFnUKxkE 8:38 A Chat With Alvin (Alvin Interviews Ross Bagdasarian Jr.) 492 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPMmbniLi2A 0:35 Penthouse Alternate Version 35 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2tA4RaMLUU Charming the Girls 51 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ypylnYz-1Y Bullies 78 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHkXJXO5FsE Hospital Bed Chaos 82 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7N982PJFvtc Hospital Bed Chaos Alternate Version 40 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWgy2is7_dQ Airport Arrival 32 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJVkqzHiw3Q Aunt Jackie Vs the Stairs 60 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RE6UAFcunGU Aunt Jackie Vs the Stairs Alternate Version 23 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Cbl0vt9snk Toby in Drivers Seat 21 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atytc9wRua0 0:39 Dave Phones Home 19 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJjpdqfDLYU 1:27 Theodore's Nightmare 52 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qs9y3ELbuck 0:50 Theodore's Nightmare Alternate Version 18 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Vc4gqYJ4VU 0:22 Off to School 29 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hFcvxunOcg 0:11 School Hallway Chaos 21 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s4vnpOjbzgg 0:29 School Hallway Chaos Alternate Version 28 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXKwHPAc0sI 1:13 Hello Ladies/Ian 50 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUamqkzMPNo 0:37 Penthouse 15 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGUi5W4onGg 0:18 Taco Reveal 18 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDWFRb9jjt8 0:53 Bullies Alternate Version 30 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJbx7CDqnDw 0:52 Schmancy Loft Hallway 21 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-LMZVMpBIc 0:55 Schmancy Loft Hallway Alternate Version 26 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qq5Tqufl4y8 0:37 Ian's New Pad 58 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BccQd73jvO4 0:43 Popular Montage 22 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02nDNblB9gQ 0:30 Ian Gets Paper 15 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqiYnkb3Jxw 0:19 Ian Gets Paper Alternate Version 11 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-tEEqv9iIA 1:21 Fire in the Hole 76 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2QYStwAT0o 0:39 Fire in the Hole Alternate Version 1 16 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ralvL-i8-LQ 1:24 Fire in the Hole Alternate Version 2 41 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dVgZww5NNI 0:55 Alvin Warns Brittany 64 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuM53AhWViM 0:12 Transition to School 8 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hklaahDJS34 0:18 Simon the Litter Monitor 20 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMKggiIVB3k Simon the Litter Monitor Alternate Version 10 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NoET9qTgA8Y 1:39 Messing With Simon 41 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jekpuZ2EEg0 1:03 Sad Theodore/Theodore and Eleanor 114 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udadHAPu584 0:30 Theodore Runs Away Part 1 27 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRIGdOE8icU 3:14 Theodore Runs Away Part 2 43 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEH0F5KXTfQ 0:20 Brittany Won't Perform 26 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cd-_QboUn6I 0:18 Eagle Eye Part 1 76 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7VCO2AAZng 0:40 Eagle Eye Part 2: The Plan 17 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19T14tUsDQY 1:06 Limo Escape 28 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3EtOf17d44 1:50 Ian Pursuit 42 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Rkrpl8aJS0 1:02 No Show 32 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjKkD0jiX98 0:32 They Arrive 47 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Me5uFgWwmv0 9:58 Gifts from GleefulChibi 209 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5e7lucwO9v0 1:14 Alvin and Brittany - I Give Up On You (With lyrics) 471 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqFHCduXP4I 1:10 The Chipmunks Ft Harmony - Someone's Watching (with lyrics) 503 views1 month ago Category:David Alvinson Category:YouTube